Una historia de amor
by hazukirokudo
Summary: Yuu Kanda: Estudiante de derecho y heredero de las cadenas Chang. Allen Walker: Estudiante de musica y un chico cualquiera. Una historia llena de cliches pero alfin y al cabo SU historia.


_Nunca en mi vida he escrito del fandom de -Man asi que esto estara lleno de Oc a mas no poder xD (?), ademas de que esta basado en el libro "Love Story", sinceramente pensaba hacerlo para Naruto pero omg cuando lo lei dije a Yullen, obviamente al ser una daptacion tendra varios puntos que coincidiran pero tratare de hacer una version diferente asi que no me cucifiquen fanses de Digrayman ;-;_

**Advertencias:** Ooc como nunca (?), faltas horrograficas

Y los creditos a Erich Segal por esta hermosa historia ala que destrosare con mi horrible escritura y a Katsura Hoshino por crear a Kanda y Allen ;D

* * *

_¿Qué podian decir aquellos que han conocido a Yuu kanda?_

_Que era apuesto Y brillante. Que le gustaban solo comer soba y aunque lo negara amaba la jardineria. Y tal vez solo tal vez yo. Una vez, cuando me atrevi a preguntarle el orden de sus gustos el solo respondio "Alfabeticamente Moyashi" y ahi entro mi duda, si eso aplicaba con mi nombre, que el muy bastardo se negaba a usar o ala manera tan amorosa como me llamaba._

_Aun asi sabia que no era el primer lugar porque ese sin lugar a dudas era para su amada "mugen"._

Como ya se me estaba haciendo una mas de mis costumbres me diriji a estudiar en la biblioteca de aquella universidad, El lugar era tranquilo, ademas de que nadie se atrevia a dirijirme la palabra cosa que me llenaba de satisfaccion y la reserva de libros tenía menos demanda. El día anterior a uno de mis exámenes de Historia, yo todavía no había podido leer ni siquiera el primer libro de la lista, todo por una enfermedad conocida "como compañero de cuarto". Caminé hacia el pupitre de las bibliotecarias para pedir uno de los tomos que me sacaría de apuros al día siguiente. Había dos personas trabajando ahi. Una alta, de cabellos rubios y con la pinta de "una mas del monton": el otro era un chico, con un curioso cabello blanco y unos anteojos de "raton de biblioteca": Opte por el raton albino.

—¿No tienes _La decadencia de la Edad Media? _

El me miró de arriba a abajo.

—¿No tienes tu propia biblioteca? —preguntó.

— Harvard tiene permiso para usar la biblioteca de esta unversidad, moyashi.

—¿Moyashi?, pero bueno no estoy hablando de legalidad, su universidad tienen cinco millones de libros. Nosotros una miseria.

¡Estupido "Moyashi" enano! Lo que me faltaba encontrarme con un imbecil que piensa que, puesto que Harvard es de "Elite y lleno de tios prepotentes", los imbeciles deverian de ser mas avispados . A esa gente normalmente no le doy mucha pelota, pero por desgracia necesitaba aquel libro de porquería con urgencia.

—Oye, necesito ese libro de porquería.

—¿Podrías controlar tu vulgar lenguaje bocchan*?

Oh con que el bastardo sabia japones.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que soy un bocchan ?

—Pareces estúpido y rico —dijo el levantandose los anteojos.

—Te equivocas moyashi —protesté haciendo enfazis en aquella manera en que lo acababa de re-bautizar—. Actualmente soy inteligente y pobre.

—Oh, no, bocchan. _Yo soy _inteligente y pobre.

Me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos eran plateados, curioso color. Tal vez probablemente yo tenga pinta de rico, pero no iba a permitir que ningun mocoso enano me llamara de esa manera, por más lindos ojos que tuviera...imposible yo no acaba de pensar eso.

—¿Y qué carajo te hace tan pero tan inteligente? —pregunté.

—El hecho de que no te aceptaría ni un café, —contestó.

—Cht, yo no te he invitado.

—Eso —replicó- es lo que te hace tan estúpido.

Explicar el por qué le pedí al fin que me acompañara a tomar un café seria algo tedioso. Pero mediante una astuta capitulación en el momento crucial fingiendo que de repente habia tomado interes en su "carismatica platica" conseguí mi libro,pero tambien habia surgido la invitacion. Y como el no podía salir hasta que cerrara la biblioteca, tuve tiempo suficiente para asimilar algunas sentenciosas frases sobre la realeza, dependiente primero del clero y luego de los magistrados, hacia el final del siglo XI. Saqué una A, la nota más alta en el examen

Cuando salio solo pude ver aquella ropa tan gastada y te tipo "hippie" que usaba y no pude evitar una mueca de desagrado, aunque pude recuperar las compostura antes de que el enano la notara.

Fuimos al Restaurante del Enano (cosa que al parecer a el no le hiso mucha gracia), una sandwichería cercana .Pedí dos cafés y una tarta de chocolate con helado (para el, yo odio las cosas dulces).

—Soy Allen Walker —me dijo mientras engullia un gran trozo de la tarta— americano pero de raizes britanicas.

Como si eso realmente me importara.

—Y estudiante de música —agregó.

—Kanda—dije.

—¿Nombre o apellido?

—Nombre —contesté, aunque al parecer no me creyo y termine por decirle que me llamaba Yuu Kanda, sin decirle mi otro apellido.

—Oh —dijo el— Yuu es un buen nombre, entonces si eres japones ¿verdad?

—Sí —dije—. Pero no me llames por mi nombre, no tomes tanta confianza moyashi.

Durante la pausa que siguió me di cuenta cuanto le molestaba que le llamara asi, era divertido asi que lo seguiria haciendo, di gracias interiormente porque no me había hecho la pregunta habitual y fastidiosa: ¿Kanda de los Chang? Porque especialmente odiaba ese apellido aunque la seña particular era que habia pocos asiaticos, y la mayoria al decirle tan solo "kanda" me asociaban con aquel "Generoso" donador japones de monumentos que habian en Harvard Yard, ademas una cadena de varios negocios en America.

Después de eso, el permanecio silencioso. ¿Era posible que nos quedásemos tan pronto sin un tema para charlar? No era que me interesaba pero por extrañas razones me jodia que me ignorara, ¿Qué?El solo esta ahi sentado ojeando un ruinoso cuaderno mientras fugases sonrisas aparecian en su rostro aniñado.

Pude fijarme que tenía una letra rara, chiquita y afilada, sin mayúsculas. ¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Que era P.S.M.W?. Y parece que además seguía unos cursos dificiles: Música 201.

—¿Música 201? ¿No es un curso para graduados?

Solo asintió sin poder disimular muy bien su orgullo.

—Polifonía Renacentista.

—¿Qué es polifonía?

—Nada sexual, Bakanda.

¿Como demonios me habia llamado? ¿Era su estupida venganza por el "moyashi"?¿No sabe quién soy?

—Ey, ¿Sabes quien soy?

−Por supuesto no soy un idiota bocchan —respondió con una especie de desdén—. Eres el dueño de la cadena Chang.

No sabía quién era yo.

—No soy el _dueño _de ninguna estupida cadena —argüí—. Resulta que mi estupido abuelo es el dueño.

—¡Claro lo olvide el "generoso" donador en Harvard, solo para que su amado nieto tuviera un ingreso asegurado!

Era el colmo si ese idiota trataba de hacerme enojar lo estaba logrando y con creces.

—Moyashi, si estás tan convencido de que valgo un carajo ¿porque hiciste que te invitara un cafe?

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

—Me gusta tu cabello —dijo.

No es que estuviera sorprendido pero vaya que la actitud de eso mocoso llamaba mi atencion ademas sentirse capaz de que alguien como Yuu Kanda fuera prendado de su presencia podria ser pretencioso.

_"Vamos Yuu, acaso nadie te va gustar algun dia"_

_"Yuu te amo, acaso nunca entenderas que soy sincera"_

_"Kanda ¿Solo piensas en ganar?" _

¿Ganar? ahora que lo pensaba bien que ganaba molestando al moyashi. Por supuesto,divertirme un rato y vaya que lo habia echo, asi que mientras caminabamos sobre el pabellon de los dormitorios se me ocurrio una idea, aria que ese Moyashi , ese mocoso enano tuviera una leccion marca Kanda.

—Escucha, mocoso insolente, el viernes tengo una competencia de esgrima.

—¿Y qué?

—Vas a venir.

Su respuesta me la esperaba, ese chiquillo tenia agallas para mirarme alos ojos y responder de esa manera.

—¿Y por qué mierda se supone que yo tengo que ir a tu roñosa competencia, Bakanda?

Contesté casualmente e ignorando como me habia llamado:

—Porque soy el capitan.

Hubo un breve silencio. Me parece que escuché la nieve cayendo.

—¿A que hora? —preguntó el.


End file.
